creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Nazi and Lovecraft
In May 1938, Hitler was desperate to find the Holy Grail. He believed it would bestow more power upon him, and that with it he could over take anyone. To accomplish this, Hitler sent a group of his finest men to Tibet, in hopes of finding the legendary artifact that he so craved. The expedition lasted for almost an entire year, and towards its end, the men were becoming tired. But they trekked on, fearing the punishment for failure. They were, of course, overjoyed when they found the vault. They had been told by a guide that it was where they could find great and lost treasure. Things that had the power to change the world. The vault was hidden deep inside some lesser known ruins. Upon arrival they were awed by the sheer size of the door. It was a circular door, with a diameter of at least 100 feet. It had shrubs and growths of various natures all over it. Most of which were plants they had never seen before. The troops spent several hours removing the plant life so the vault could be opened. They used knives, flame, anything they could. And it was only after they had completed this task that they realized they had no way of opening the vault. The door looked like it was made for a giant. They couldn't so much as reach for the handle, for it was 50 feet in the air. Finally though, after much hard work and thought, they decided on a plan. The strongest men got their strongest rope, attached a hook to the end, and they tossed it in the air towards the handle. Managing to wrap it around the handle was difficult, but they eventually succeeded. It took ten men to make it even budge, and twenty to really get it moving. But they managed it. They got the vault open as they intended. Upon opening it they sent in a small three man team to try and scope it out. They entered with high hopes of something, anything to bring back to Hitler. They feared him more than anything, which was most definitely a mistake. After three hours they began to worry for the safety of their reconnaissance squad. But before more men could venture in, they heard a screaming, like that of a mad man. One of the men ran out of the vault. He was screaming, laughing, and covered in blood. They questioned him, but all he would tell them is that he had made sacrifice for the Great Old Ones. After some debate the remaining men entered the vault. They cautiously walked through what seemed like an ancient city. Full of statues of giant beasts, some resembling squid, but with more human features added on. In the center of the city was a large platform with stairs leading up to it. There was, in the center of this platform, a book. The binding and pages were odd in texture, almost like flesh. The words in the book seemed odd and foreign, not like anything they had ever seen. And the cover almost looked like it had a face... They thought the book to be rare, and took it, proceeding down the platform. Reaching the bottom they felt a great thunderous shaking, and saw the vault door close before their very eyes. Much faster than they ever thought possible for something that large to move, they were trapped. Torches in hand they did the only thing they thought to do. Search for alternative exits. They marched through more and more odd ruins, filled with the same statues and art that they had seen previously. Finally they came to a great lake, one which seemed to extend deep into the Earth. Then they saw something which chilled them. A slab, a large stone one, with a German helmet sitting on it. The slab was covered in blood. Fresh blood. Only hours old from what they could tell. They collected the helmet and explored around the underground lake. When suddenly the one among them carrying the odd book began to laugh. He pulled his sidearm from its holster and took one of his own men hostage. Forcing him to the slab, he shot him point blank, and drained a small amount of blood onto it. Then he tossed the body into the waters below. It happened very fast, but the second it registered with the rest of the troops, they shot the renegade as well, sending him to rest with his victim. Another great quake ran through the city and shook it. From the depths of the lake came a large tentacle, like from one of the squid creatures seen in the sculptures. It wrapped around a large rock. Then came another, and another. More and more came from the waters, and soon it seemed like 100 tentacles were all around them. And then, shortly after, they beheld a sight that no sane man had seen. A grand beast rose from the depths. It seemed god like. Suddenly they all felt they understood everything, and they began to kill each other in fits of rage and madness. The beast swept the bodies, both living and dead, into the sea, consuming them. By the end of the massacre only one man remained, and he began to shuffle out holding the book they had found earlier. As he left, he put the book back in its place, and then the door proceeded to open. He left that vault, losing more than the book. He had lost his sanity. He made it back to his base camp, where they questioned him thoroughly. He responded only with gibberish about the "Old Ones". Saying the men had been sacrificed. The only thing that is known for sure past that is that they never recovered the book. They tried several times, Hitler sending more men, but only one ever coming back from each group. All of which were mad. All spoke in gibberish. And all praised the Old Ones. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Disappearances Category:Military Category:Places